This is a five-year (years-20 through -24) core grant renewal application for a comprehensive cancer center program embracing 317 member and associate member investigators who are UCLA faculty. The Jonson Comprehensive Cancer Center is a university-based matrix center and is comprised of three research divisions: Basic Research (three program areas). Clinical Research (four program areas), and transnational research, which often involves collaborations between members of different program areas or divisions. Core grant support is being requested for thirteen shared resources (core services) for Center investigators. Developmental funds are also being requested for new investigators and for a major new developmental shared resource. At the NCI's direction, administrative components from the previous core grant have been consolidated here in a single Administration budget. Since the last renewal application in 1988, seventeen new faculty investigators have been recruited to UCLA as members of the Cancer Center, and the total extramural support base (annual total costs) for Cancer Center members has increased form $60.1M in 1988 to $106.3M now (74.1M of which is peer reviewed research and $23.5M of which represents NCI support). Because of the existence of a Comprehensive Cancer Center at UCLA, the total product greatly "exceeds the sum of the parts" which consist of individual research programs. Substantial new resources have also been drawn into a Cancer Center from institutional, community, and other research sponsors, as a direct result of NCI core support and the recognition of UCLA as an NCI-designed Comprehensive Cancer Center.